Of Stolen Pillows and Stolen Wands
by CastielHasBlackWings
Summary: "Well goodnight Lilykins." He bent down, like he was about to kiss me on the forehead, but grabbed my pillow as I was leaning up, and sprinted out of the room." Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid! R&R, hope ya like :D


I walked into the Heads' dorm, exhausted. I had just spent the last five hours in the library, studying my arse off. The thought at the front of my mind was simple; Lily Evans, get your arse in bed right now. It didn't matter that I hadn't showered, it didn't matter that I had pumpkin breath from dinner, all that mattered, was that I was about to collapse on the spot. I took a step to my side of the dorm, fully intending to sprint right to bed and jump in. But, of course, most things don't go according to plan. Taking a step, I swayed to the left a little and collapsed onto the floor. I heard a chuckle come from the couch in front of the fire. I glowered at it. "James, get your fat arse over here and help me up, and get me to bed. Now." Yes, James Potter was my Head counterpart. At the beginning of the year, to say I had been displeased was an understatement. I was beyond furious. But Potter had changed, and we had become quite close friends over the course of the three months we had been in school.

A full out laugh came from the couch. "No… I think I'll just sit here and watch you struggle. It's quite funny actually." Suddenly, a grinning face was in my vision. I was still glowering, so I shifted to be in a more suitable position that would make me be glaring at his face.

He was still grinning, so I said, "No, you really won't. You're going to help me get in bed, so I can replenish my brain from doing five bloody hours of studying." He chuckled and reached his hands out to me. I shook my head stubbornly, and he sighed. He came over and hoisted me up onto his back and starting walking to my dorm on my side of the common room.

I grinned behind his back, very happy I had gotten my way. "Thank you Jamesie," I kissed the top of his head that I could reach and he stuck his tongue out at me. Snuggling me into my comforter, he lay on top of me beside it,

"Are you good now?" He smirked at me, and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that I didn't like.

"Yes, yes I am!" I smiled up at him, and he smirked right back. Grinning evilly at me, he stood up.

"Well goodnight Lilykins." He bent down, like he was about to kiss me on the forehead, but grabbed my pillow as I was leaning up, and sprinted out of the room.

I stared after him, my mouth open wide. "JAMES BLOODY POTTER! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK IN HERE RIGHT. NOW. I WILL _KILL _YOU." Once again, I was glad that Dumbledore had thought to make the walls of Hogwarts soundproof.

"No no, no! Little Miss Lily needs to come get it from me!" He sang out from across the hall.

Flipping him the universal sign of peace that he couldn't see, I threw my covers off and stomped into the common room. He was splayed across the couch, one leg over the back of the couch and another stretching to the end of the couch, his arms crossed behind his head, he looked perfectly at ease. I stalked over and got down in his face. "James Potter. Give me my pillow back, or you will have to face the consequences."

"Oh, no, that won't do." He faked concern for a minute, but, being James Potter, he was not able to hold the face. Grinning again, he asked, "What are you gonna do to me? Hex me? Well… That most certainly won't work so… I'll just have to take your wand. _Accio Lily's wand!_" He grinned at me, very happy.

I screamed. I couldn't take it. "POTTER. GIVE. IT. BACK. RIGHT. NOW." Obviously, I wasn't going to sleep anymore. Not until I had my pillow _and _my wand. Bloody git.

"Tsk, tsk. You would think you'd know you'd have to say the magic word." Smirking devilishly, he waited for my answer.

"PLEASE." If he didn't give me back my things right now, there would be one less Gryffindor at the table tomorrow morning, mark my words.

"Oh, no. That's not it." He scrambled over the side of the couch, knowing I was going to reach out for him. Which I did, in fact, do. But he was too fast. He was now in his dorm, about to close the door and lock it.

"NO." I hurtled over the couch and ran to his room, knocking the door open before he could close it. Sadly, my force was a little too strong, because I knocked the door off of one of its hinges.

He grinned at me, before lazily flicking my wand at the door. "_Reparo,_" He drawled.

"Well… James… I have a question…" My eyes flicked around his room, in hopes of seeing my pillow.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously, backing up slightly.

"What would you say… To… A deal? You give me my pillow _and _my wand… And I'll… What do you want me to do?"

He tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully… "Kiss me." He said finally.

I gaped at him, "Wha-what?" Kiss him? No. I couldn't. Not ever sense these... Feelings had been floating around inside me. I shook my head, no it couldn't happen. I couldn't allow this fragile friendship I had with him be ruined, just because I fancied him. If I kissed him, things would go back to being awkward, and I'd lose my best friend.

"You heard it, kiss me. Or no wand and pillow for Lily." He smirked at me.

"No." I stuck my chin up defiantly. He would not get me to kiss him, no matter how badly I wanted it.

"Fine… I guess… You won't be getting your things back…" He sighed. "But where will Lily sleep tonight?" He stroked his chin again.

"I'll sleep in the common room. On the couch."

"No!" He looked worried for a second, but it flitted away. "You'll sleep in here. With me." He decided.

There was no way I could do this. If I couldn't kiss him, I couldn't very well sleep in the same room as him! This was the only I would be able to get my wand and pillow back though, and I knew he wouldn't try anything. Sighing I said, "Alright." But I was more excited than ever, who knew what would happen?

He smirked, there was a plan in the making, I could tell. "Good. But… I sleep with my shirt off. Oh, and, turn around. I need to change."

I gulped. This was not going to help, one little bit. I could just imagine those toned, muscular arms, and nice six-pack on his stomach… A finger was snapping in front of my face.

"Lily! Turn around!" He winked at me though, and I turned around, wiping a little drool off my chin. Maintaining as much dignity as I could, I flipped the finger at him again. He laughed, and starting taking his shirt off.

Gulping again, I started thinking about frog heads. That would distract me. Alright let's see… Frog heads. They're so gross, I mean, they're lumpy and green and their eyes are all bulgy. Now that I think about it, I actually feel kinda bad for frogs, I mean they're just so damn ugly. A call of 'I'm done!' interrupted my frog musings. "I can turn around now?" I pretended to be annoyed, but a smile was tugging at my lips.

"Yup!" I prepared myself for the sight of him, but turning around, I was shocked. He was much, _much _more muscular than I thought. His arms were crossed, and I could see the muscles bulging out. I salivated a bit in my mouth, but tried to keep my focus clear.

Bounding over to him, I grinned. "Alright, well I'm taking your pillow. Good night." I jumped onto his bed and grabbed his pillow. Punching it a bit to fluff it up, I plopped my head back down it. I heard him chuckle, but I ignored it. Sighing contentedly, I breathed in. His pillow smelled _amazing. _Just like him and his musky scent, slightly minty, with a little sweat mixed in, as well as his strong deodorant. Breathing in again, I smiled. "Your pillow smells yummy."

"Well… It's very good to know I smell yummy." He started towards his bed, laying down on top of the covers. He didn't want to push me, obviously. Deciding to take the first step, I leaned back a little, putting my head on his chest. I could tell he was surprised, because his muscles tensed up. Snuggling into him a little more, I smiled. I could most definitely get used to this.

We laid there for a few minutes, before I wriggled uncomfortably. Glancing down, I realized I was still in my school uniform. I sat up and said, "I'm going to change. I'll be right back… Don't even think about moving, because you're my pillow for the night. And I'm tired. So, don't move. Or I'll kill you." I smiled sweetly at him and walked out of the room. I could hear him laughing freely while I walked into my room. I didn't want to look like a slag, so I decided to go simple. I put on a pair of running shorts and a simple t-shirt, and some very fuzzy socks. I glanced in the mirror and decided to keep my hair down, it would be uncomfortable for him if I kept it up. Walking back to his room, I realized he hadn't moved an inch. He was lying there, staring into space. I jumped into his bed again, and pulled the comforter up to my chin. I leaned my head back onto his bare chest again, and closed my eyes. Obviously, he had realized I was back, because after a moment, I felt his hands playing in my hair. Gathering up my courage, I turned my head and switched my head so that I was facing him. He looked at me quizzically.

"James… I need to tell you so-so-something." I yawned loudly. "I can't keep being friends with you. I l-lo-loooo-aooooo." I trailed off, a huge yawn emitting from my mouth.

"What?" He was looking at me sadly, probably because I had said I didn't want to be friends anymore.

I held up one finger, to keep him from saying anything else. "I love you, and I realize you probably don't fancy me like you used to, but I thought you should know. I'll just go back to the common room…" He had sat up in shock, halfway through it, his eyes wide open.

I stood up, intending to walk out, keeping what little dignity I had left. But a hand around my waist stopped me. I rammed back into his bed, my face straight into his pillow. "Oomph," I said, my mouth muffled. His mouth was right next to my ear, because I could hear him, breathing erratically.

"Honestly, do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? _Three-bloody-years._" I could feel my heart jumping around in my chest, its beat very uneven. "But, I also don't think it's fair for you to hear it right away… So… You'll have to wait." I had sat up, and I was now glaring at him. Very pissed off, the universal sign of peace came out for the third time that night. It was all in good nature, of course. "Oh, yes. You will. But only a little while. You just won't be expecting it. So now, to keep you waiting longer, I am going to go brush my teeth. You can sit here." He grinned widely, and got up off the bed.

I glared up after him, buy my gaze softened as the door closed. He loved me… Still… Hopefully. I'm pretty sure that's what he was saying… It would come at some point. Something good was going to come out of waiting for this.

As James came out of the bathroom, he was still grinning. I turned away from him, my arms crossed. I felt the covers move, and two pairs of strong arms encircle me. "Pfft, no. You don't get to hold me until you tell me you love me." I poked his arm hard, and pulled my finer back. "Oww… That hurt! Get your arms softened or something!"

He laughed at me, pissing me off a little. "No. I'm good. And, since I'm stronger than you… My arms will be staying around you." I could tell by his voice that his face would be pulled up in a smirk. Smug piece of shit.

"Whatever." Secretly, I was very pleased. His arms came around me again, and I molded into him. My head leaned back against his chest, and nestled in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and my arms wrapped around his arms. I kept my eyes slightly open, but they were starting to gently close. Getting closer and closer to unconsciousness, I felt him shift slightly.

"Lily, I know you're probably asleep, but I love you. So much. I hope you know that. Goodnight love." His voice was soft and serene.

Shaking slightly, I opened my eyes just enough to say, "I love you too. Oh, and you're giving me my stuff back in the morning, prat."

I heard him chuckle softly, before my eyes closed completely. "I know. I love you…"


End file.
